


Of Monsters and Paladins

by Kaiju_Kueenie



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gamera Series, Gen, Kaiju Bonds, Lots of Kaiju Action, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Project Nemesis, Slow Burn Relationships That Aren't the Main Point of the Story, There's gonna be Kaiju from Godzilla, Ultraman - Freeform, Zarkon Basically Controls Evil Kaiju, and Colossal Kaiju Combat, and cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiju_Kueenie/pseuds/Kaiju_Kueenie
Summary: The galaxy once belonged to beasts greater then the human mind could imagine. Now, in a time of chaos and destruction, they reawaken.(Alternative title: Voltron: Legendary Defender, but with Kaiju)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Guess who loves Kaiju, and is new to the Voltron fandom? This weirdo! So I made this, cause come on, Voltron and Ultraman go together really well. This hasn't been beta'd yet so I apologize for any mistakes, but I still hope it's good for a prologue! 
> 
> Also, FYI, the names of Kaiju are linked to their Wiki page in case you want to know more about what they look like/abilities, ect.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy!

_ Screams of panicked fear _

_ Confusion and destruction _

_ How delicious, life. _

_                   - _ **_Godzilla Haiku_ **

\-----

**10,000 Years Ago - Planet Altea**

\-----

 

_ Everything is on fire. _

 

_ Screaming and crying, from men, women, and children, resonates inside his skull and rattles through his scales and feathers. A roar of agony escapes him, as he can  _ **_sense_ ** _ their pain. _

 

_ “[Geronimon.](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Geronimon) _ _ ” _

 

_ The great beast turns his gaze down towards the old Altean that had spoken his name, his tone soft, but the Kaiju can sense the layers of fear and desperation underneath. _

 

_ Alfor’s broken gaze is enough to tell him, and  _ **_convince_ ** _ him, to help the people that had actually  _ _**striven**  to co-exist with his kind. For that, he was grateful and would aid them in any way he could. _

 

_ \------ _

_ The city is in ruins.  _

 

_ Smoke billows up into the sky, and the violent purple lights of Galra ships are the only things cutting through the darkness. He strides through the rubble, crushing the tiny mechanical drones beneath his feet with a snarl. _

 

**_The traitors._ **

 

_ A horrible screech pulls him from his bitter thoughts, and he quickly realizes why this all happened so quickly. _

 

_ Three golden necks thrash out at him from the smoke, massive wings flaring open as it strikes him down, cackling at his pain before taking to the skies again, raining down beams like lighting onto the already ruined land.  _

 

**_How?_ ** _ He wonders, as he brings his bulk up from what was once a library.  _ **_How have the Galra...How has Zarkon gained control of[King Ghidorah](http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/King_Ghidorah), the destroyer of entire worlds? _ ** _ He prepares to attack, swaying his tail back and forth until his friend calls out to him. “No!” _

 

_ Alfor is dragging his offspring, the princess, and her helper to the castle, where her personal guardian, [Makeena](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Makeena), lies. The armored beast cries out worriedly, shifting his armored plates to protect his body, and in turn the castle, from every hostile attack that is sent towards them. “Geronimon!” The king calls up to him, while the princess struggles and shouts in his arms. “It is too late to attack! The lions must be sent away before they can fall into Zarkons hands!”  _

 

_ The monster chieftain wails in sorrow as he stares into the Altean’s blue eyes, like the seas of his homeworld, realizing what is about to take place. _

 

_ And so, as Alfor stows his daughter and the other male into the ship, he calls upon his comrades. _

 

_ They respond to their King quickly.  _

 

_ In a flash of lightning, the golden master of time and space appears.  _

 

[King Goldras](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Goldras)

 

_ A rainbow stretches across the scorched land, almost peaceful among the chaos as the silver beast barrels out of his realm with a bellow. _

 

[King Silvergon](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Silvergon)

 

_ The water boils and bubbles as the thickly scaled hide of the water god crawls from the sea, pushing aside the charred corpses of marine wildlife that lay in his wake. _

 

[King Gesura](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Guesra)

 

_ The tornado that brings the two headed creature swirls up a barrage of rubble and dead bodies, Altean and Galra alike. _

 

[King Pandon](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Pandon)

 

_ The four lesser kings join his side, guarding him as they make their way to where the precious devices, the things that could end this war, lie. _

  
  


_ \------ _

 

_ Alfor settles her into a pod, gently brushing a strand of beautiful white hair behind her ear and smiles before turning to the great Kaiju that watches with worried violet eyes. _

 

_ “Makeena...please, protect her. Keep her safe…”  _

 

_ Makeena whines, lowering his head to allow the king to press a reassuring hand to his snout.  _

 

_ “If things go well...I’m sure we’ll meet again…” _

 

_ He leaves the ship just as it takes off, its guardian Kaiju armored and flying alongside it as they head towards a safe haven, and a large flash of green light surges up into the sky from the hanger where four of the Lions had been kept. _

 

_ Alfor smiles, knowing that they are safe, and that there is hope. _

 

\------

**Present Day - Kerberos**

\------

 

“Easy son. This ice is delicate.”

 

“Amazing…” The brunette breathed out through his comm. “Isn’t this exciting, Shiro?”

 

The black haired man chuckled, holding on to the drill system securely. “You guys get a little more excited about ice samples then I do.” 

 

“This is history in the making.” The oldest explorer said with a warm smile. “We’ve traveled farther than any human ever has. This ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth.”

 

Matt finally tore his gaze away from the ice sample, brown eyes bright with excitement at the possibility. “Think of it, dad! We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens!”

 

“My life’s work would be complete.” Samuel replied, placing his hands on his hips.

 

_ Wish granted. _

 

The planet’s surface began to shake violently, staggering the space explorers who all tried to keep their footing.

 

“What was that? Seismic activity?” 

 

“Let’s get back to the ship.” Shiro declared, unease lathered into his voice as they all turned...and witnessed a massive ship appear above them.

 

“What is that?!”

 

“It can’t be!”

 

The three humans watched as the ship slowed above them, their legs frozen with fear and awe as a translucent beam shot out from the stomach titanic machine...and drop  _ something _ onto the planet.

 

That [thing](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Zetton)  was a 60 meter tall insect like monster with glowing orange patches on its body.

 

“What is- I can’t believe-” Matt sputtered as the massive thing in front of them uttered a series of beeping like sounds followed by a low almost demonic: 

 

“ **ZET - TON.** ”

 

A shiver ran down Shiro’s spine. Judging by the sight in front of him, these aliens weren’t here to make friends. “Everyone, run for it!”

 

The last thing the exploration pilot remembered before he blacked out, was the ‘roar’ of the giant monster as its face lit up and expelled a ball of fire right towards them.

 

\------

_ It was foggy. _

 

_ He faded in and out of consciousness.  _

 

_ They passed big tubes filled with...things. _

 

_ Things that were alive and glowing. _

 

_ Where was Matt and Sam? _

 

_ Were they okay? _

 

_ Where were they taking him? _

  
  
  
  
  
**_I am with you._ **


	2. Chosen Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Told you things would pick up! Unbeta'd as always. ;u;
> 
> :D Anyway, please enjoy!

_Arbitrary start_

_Nothing begins, nothing ends_

_My shadow looms still_

                   - **_Godzilla Haiku_ **

\-----

You know, a lot of things could have been expected today.

 

Getting stuck in a giant blue robot lion and going through a giant wormhole to an alien planet and castle was not one of them.

 

Makeena awakened for the first time in centuries when the gentle, mental call of the Blue Lion resonated through his mind. Goldras...was oddly silent.

 

The armored Kaiju unfurled himself and gazed his violet eyes upon the humans- were they **intruders** ? **Threats** to the Princess? Makeena released a protective cry, wading through the sea he had been resting in and towards the humans.

 

“What is that thing!” Hunk screamed, honestly looking like he was going to pass out.

 

“Get to the castle. Now!” Shiro ordered and they scrambled like ants. He had seen these things in action and knew that they _weren’t friendly_ . The chaos ceased when the Blue Lion lifted its head and roared- roared like **_real_ ** _lion_.

 

Two things happened at once; Makeena whined and became still, and the castle doors opened.

 

It wasn’t long for the five humans scrambled inside the castle, and to find two cryopods with two aliens inside…

\----

“So...You’re saying that giant monster out there is your ‘ _Bonded_ ’ and its name is Makeena?” The question echoed through the room, seeming to bounce off the holographic planets of the star-map.

 

The Altean Princess, Allura, nodded and continued when she noted the confusion in Shiro’s tone. “ _He_ ,” she stressed the word after growing frustrated with how many times her companion had been referred to as an **it**. “-is bonded to me mentally and emotionally.”

 

“I still don’t follow.”

 

The one with the mustache, Coran, cleared his throat and decided to take control of the conversation. “Let’s start from the top, shall we?” Before anyone could actually respond, he continued. “Kaiju are great beasts with all sorts of amazing powers and different origins. It is possible for a being- like an Altean, for example -to form a kind of mental ‘bond’ with one of these great beasts.”

 

Allura nodded her head gently in agreement. “It is similar to the bond a Paladin has with their Lion, as it cannot be forced. It happens by fate.”

 

Lance whistled. “Man, I wish I had one of those things. It’d be so cool. Chicks dig dudes with giant monsters.” He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a collective series of groans and eyerolls.

 

Although put off by the notion, Allura couldn’t help but to chuckle. “In a way, you already do.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“A long time ago, Zarkon gained control of three powerful Kaiju, three headed serpents that had wiped out entire civilizations and destroyed planets. He used them to create a Kaiju army, expand his empire...and destroy our home.” She paused, her eyes starting to water, but the gentle, supportive croons Makeena sent to her mind stopped the Princess from breaking down completely. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then continued with her story.

 

“On that day, five powerful Kaiju kings gave up their physical forms in order to transport the Lions away from Zarkon. The Black Lion was transported to deep within the castle to keep it out of Zarkon’s hands, but it can only be freed if the only four lions are present.”

 

Hunk raised a finger and opened his mouth, about to ask how giant monsters giving up their physical forms possible to save robot lions even made any sense, but Pidge cut him off with a glare and pulled her fingers across her lips in a ‘ _zip_ it!’ fashion.

 

“While a Paladin is chosen by their Lion, they must _earn the trust and respect_ of the Kaiju spirit within if they wish to gain its aid in battle.” Allura lifted her hands, allowing the false planets to swirl around her fingers.

 

“The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion.” Allura lifted her hand, and the hologram of the Black Lion appeared beside it. “The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. Inside resides the spirit of the Chieftain Kaiju, Geronimon, a powerful and wise leader amongst his kind with supernatural powers untold. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion.” The man nodded in understanding, his face determined.

 

“The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality,” The galaxies spun around her as the planet with said Lion was on appeared before them. “-and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. It houses the spirit of Gesura, the smallest of the kings, but full of primal power and understanding. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion.” Hazel eyes instantly lit up, taking in the image of machine she was destined to command.

 

“Inside the Blue Lion is the soul of Goldras, a mischievous, playful creature that has the ability to travel through time. The Blue Lion itself-”

 

“Hold up, let me guess- Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?” Lance said smugly.

 

Allura shot the new Blue Paladin a ‘ _are you serious?_ ’ look before turning her attention to Hunk. “The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together.” The teen swallowed nervously, pointing to himself for clarification as the image of the Yellow Lion appeared in front of him. “It contains the soul of Pandon. Its two heads can cause indecision for the great beast, but if they work together great things can be accomplished.”

 

“The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. The soul inside is that of Silvergon, a lone wolf among the kings who relies on his brute strength and power more than anything else. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion.”

 

“What? This guy?” Keith’s smirk instantly turned into a glare at Lance’s words before Allura continued. “Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion’s coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some wor-” Her words died in her mouth and her eyes widened in horror as realization dawned upon her.

 

“The nursery!”

 

Before anyone could ask, Allura pushed the Paladins out of her way as she darted out of the room and down the hall. As the words sank in, Coran made a kind of squawk and quickly tailed after the other Altean.  

 

Shiro glanced at his younger companions, worry clear in his eyes and rushed after the two. It didn’t take long for the others to follow.

 

\----

Allura was on her knees, sobbing while Coran patted her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her once they all reached the nursery. It is just as the name suggests: A Kaiju nursery, filled with eggs in incubators…but they are all broken, undeveloped embryos smashed through their protective shells and impaled on shattered glass, the horrid aftermath of the attack that happened 10,000 years ago.

 

The Princess not only cries from the carnage, but because she has failed to preserve the legacy of the great beasts she once lived with, failed to protect the children of creatures that had practically felt like family to her.

 

But Pidge’s voice, ringing out loud and frantic, pulls her from her sorrow.

 

“Princess! Some of the eggs are still okay!”

 

She is on her feet instantly, rushing to Pidge’s side...and there they are. Five eggs, each about the size of a dog and placed neatly in color coordinated incubators, meant for the next Paladins, are perfectly intact and as she placed her hands gently onto the warm shells, she almost cried again from joy.

 

She can feel their heartbeats. They are **alive**.

 

She turned towards the six other beings in the room, a bright smile on her face. “They’re going to hatch soon...Paladins...I trust you to take care of them...to bond with them.”

 

Anxiety floods over the group as Allura gently hands each of them an egg (for the most part they all look like giant chicken eggs, though Pidge is stuck with the blue, slimy frog egg thing) and gives them each reassuring glances.

 

“Now we wait.”

\----

Lance’s egg is the first to hatch.

 

It’s honestly a bit unnerving at first, having what can best be described as a mutated shark thing covered in egg slime slip into your hands. Its skin is slick, even after he wipes away the afterbirth goop with a disgusted expression, a dark shade of blue that grows lighter as it moves closer to the whitish underbelly.

 

Its clearly bipedal, he can see even though it’s curled up in his arms, jagged fins covering the back of its body. Its head has flat, elongated appendages on the side of its head, similar to the eyes on a hammerhead shark but lacking the eyes and instead having three symmetrically placed glowing blue orbs on each thick stalk.

 

The baby monster opens its eyes for the first time, large, brown, and full of innocence as it gurgles up at him and honestly Lance can’t help but think about how fucking cool this is!

 

Allura gently extended her hand to caress the infant’s head. “It’s a [Langoras](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Lagoras)…” She says with smile. “They’re aquatic creatures...free spirited, playful and determined. They can channel their energy into an oral beam of negative 240 degrees-”

 

“So basically an ice beam?”

 

Allura narrows her eyes, but only nods in response. “Yes...They can shoot an _ice beam_.”

 

Lance blinks and lifts up the baby monster to eye level, a grin splitting across his face. “Cooool! I’m gonna call you Lance Jr.!”

 

‘Lance Jr.’ headbutts him. Hard.

\----

 

Pidge and Shiro’s eggs hatch at the same time.

 

Lance, who is nursing his head wound as best he can while his new Kaiju companion constantly tries to nip at his fingers, comments on how the techie’s monster looks like the offspring of an eel and a cow. And honestly...it kinda does.

 

The creature was like an elongated tadpole, smooth skin that was mostly white but was decorated in black lines, like cracks, and general splotches. The thing didn’t have any eyes, instead having black antler appendages that were _rotating_ on the top of its head.

 

“An [Eleking](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Eleking)…” The Altean Princess breathed. She hesitated to touch it, quickly brushing her fingers against its back while Pidge scooped it up with the most amazed expression and began to examine every single part of the little beast. “This creature can generate electricity from its horns and through its body, so I’d be careful.” Allura commented, noting the Green Paladin’s fascination. “The Eleking species is usually docile and calm, though it isn’t odd for a lonely member of a species to seek the company of other living things.”

 

Shiro’s Kaiju was something called a [Gomora](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Gomora), something like a maroon dinosaur with rather spiky belly and a vaguely ‘boomerang’ shaped head. Allura goes on to say how loyal Gomora are to their Bonded, strong fighters with kind hearts. The baby’s eyes, green and bright, stare up at the man with wonder. It isn’t an overstatement to say that Shiro’s heart swoons ever so slightly when the small beast attempts to smile at him.

 

Pidge christens her Eleking **_Rover_ **

 

Shiro affectionately starts calling his Gomora **_Hikari_ **.

\----

 

Keith’s egg is the next to hatch.

 

His monster...doesn’t really like him.

 

As soon as its head pushes through the thick shell of its egg, its jaws had clamped tightly around the unsuspecting teen’s forearm. There was a yelp, followed by a loud curse, and a **lot** of flailing.

 

It took all seven of them to pry the black reptile with burning yellow eyes off of Keith, its white teeth stained with red. Allura explains that it is a [Demaaga](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Demaaga), a creature of fire, heat, and iron that usually dwells beneath a planet’s surface. It has a fiery temper to go with its stubborn personality, and it will take a dedicated Bonded to master its powerful Tsurugi form.

 

Shiro firmly disagrees with the name Shithead, much to Keith’s dismay. Then he thinks of calling it something like Flame. ( _“That’s a lame name, mullet. Waaaay too simple.”  “And Lance Jr. is a better name?!”_ )

He finally settles on the name Loch because- “Oh my god! You actually named it after a cryptid. You’re such a nerd!”

 

“ _Shut_ **_up_** , Lance!”

 

\----

 

Hunk’s egg is the final egg to hatch, blessing the world with a-

 

“ _Holy cow!_ Look at the mug on that thing!”

 

Hunk gasps at the Cuban boy’s comment (who quickly regrets his comment) and instantly hugs the small...frog...bull...looking thing close to his chest. “How dare you! My child is beautiful!”

 

“It’s a [Miclas](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Miclas).” Allura chirped. “It’s not the strongest of Kaiju and can be rather timid, but if its Bonded is kind and patient, it can achieve wonderful things.”

 

The Yellow Paladin coos affectionate words to the warbling baby in his arms. “Aren’t you just as sweet as a cookie!”

 

And that’s how **_Cookie_ ** got his name.

 

\----

 

Parenthood is hard.

 

Because the babies are, well...babies, they can’t go for the other Lions just yet. While Allura trains the Paladins on the way of Voltron, Makeena teaches the infants about being...Kaiju, I guess.

 

Coran has been feeding them some small, crystalline looking biscuits that are apparently supposed to speed up the maturing cycle, making them adults quicker than normal.

 

“I honestly hate to do it.” The redhead had mused. “Seeing them grow up is part of the magic of the bond...but we just don’t have the time to wait.”

 

\----

The first bonding trial doesn’t go well.

 

Mind melders on their heads, the Paladins sat with crossed legs, eyes closed and concentrating. “Let everything fade away.” Coran hummed through the speakers. “Focus on just your Kaiju- Their thoughts, their feelings…”

 

Hunk’s laugh shattered all of their focus, for Cookie had snuggled up into his Bonded’s lab, affectionately rubbing the top of his head, including his developing horn nubs against the Yellow Paladin’s ticklish chest. “S-Sorry guys!” He manages between giggles. “I-It’s not m-my fault!”

 

The others take the moment to check on their Kaiju.

 

‘Lance Jr.’ is looking around the room, but upon seeing their Bonded staring at them, they spit a stream of water right into his face. “Ew! Gross! That better not be spit!” The Cuban exclaims, frantically wiping his face on his sleeve.

 

Pidge is shocked repeatedly by Rover, yelping every time, as he attempts to climb onto her head and eat the mind melder. Yeah, turns out Elekings eat electricity. Not good for Pidge.

 

Hikari is actually listening, his green eyes focused on Shiro intently, earning a small chuckle from the man and a pat on the head. The Gomora purrs.

 

Loch couldn’t care less and is mindlessly walking around the room. “Hey.” Keith clicked his tongue, trying to get the Kaiju’s attention to no avail. “I said hey!” The Red Paladin made the mistake of reaching out to grab one of Loch’s back spikes to prevent him from fully walking away.

 

Instantly, his black scales began to glow orange, like heated coals and Keith pulled his now steaming, burned hand away with a screech. And the goddamn thing _laughed!_ “You little bastard!” He growled, shooting to his feet with fire in his eyes. Oh he was going to kill this little-

 

“Keith, no.” Shiro said sternly, not even taking his eyes off of his own Kaiju partner. The teen turned to him, flailing his arms in exasperation. “He started it!”

 

Lance laughed. “Looks like your monster hates you, Keith!” Just as he said that, his face was met with another hefty spray of water.

 

\----

 

“Rover, please stop shorting out all my computers with your appetite!”

 

\----

 

“Hey guys, check this out!” Lance twirled gracefully, then placed a hand on his hip while extending his other arm out, wrist flopped down in a fabulous position.

 

‘Lance Jr.,’ whose head, like the others, almost hits the roof now, mimics the Blue Paladin’s movements perfectly...and even looks _smug_ about it.

 

“Wonderful Lance!” Allura praised, clapping her hands. “You’re finally communicating with your Bonded!”

 

“I know right! He’s going to get so many ladies with that move!”

 

Coran blinked, then chuckled. “I think you mean guys!” Lance stared at him blankly.

 

“....Your Lagoras is female.”

 

“Wait WHAT!”

 

\----

 

Lance isn’t upset that he has the only female on the team. Hell, he’s proud of it! He’s grown up around woman and he knows just how strong they can be! So he changes ‘Lance Jr.’s name to something better- Sapphire Delmara McClain.

 

He starts giving her cute nicknames like ‘princess’ which really confuses Allura, and praises her at every turn, cooing loving words to her as he strokes her head.

 

“I hope you never become a father.” Pidge snorts one day. “You’re too disgustingly cute.”

 

\----

 

“C-Cookie, could you please save some space goop for the rest of us?”

 

\----

The Kaiju become adults within a week and a forced to live outside the castle. It’s the hardest for Cookie, who misses his human parent horrible and is constantly trying to force himself inside the castle again, even though he won’t fit.

 

Hunk sometimes has to get up in the middle of the night to soothe his partner when he has nightmares.

 

Keith and Lance’s rivalry spreads to their Kaiju. It’s not full on bickering, but literally two giant monsters trying to kill each other. It’s actually Keith that manages to stop their fighting, and it’s on _accident_.

 

Loch screeched, slamming the crown of his head into the chest of the aquatic female, causing her to topple over to the ground with an agitated vocalization.

 

“They’re blind to everything else! All they can see is red!” Coran cried, gripping his mustache. Allura narrowed her eyes. “At this rate they’ll destroy the castle.” Her eyes snapped to the Red and Blue Paladins, who were frantically yelling at their Kaiju to stop the fighting. “Focus on your Bonded! Put your trust in them! It’s a two sided relationship!”

 

Keith grit his teeth and clenched his fist, closing his eyes tightly. As Sapphire stood up, Loch began to still. He chittered and turned to Keith, glowing yellow eyes filled with curiosity...and then softened into a kind of understanding.

 

Keith’s muscles began to relax as he finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times because holy shit his Kaiju was actually looking at him without any malice for the first time ever, and that was enough to earn a half smile from the raven haired boy.

 

Of course, the Demaaga would still be stubborn, but now he was more...open to suggestion.

 

\----

 

“We can keep them in artificial environments. That should keep their mental and emotional health stable.”

 

The Paladins held onto the plastic figurines, what had become of their monsters. Allura had used the power of the castle to turn them into something called [ **Spark Dolls** ](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Spark_Dolls) [.](http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Spark_Dolls) Pidge frowned, pushing up her glasses as she stared sadly at the small Eleking in her hands. Even if it looked like a toy, she could feel his heartbeat, hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. “Did you really have to do this?”

 

Allura sighed, nodding her head. “I’m sorry...I truly am. But six full grown Kaiju gathered in this one area would raise attention. This will make it safer for them…Besides,” She smiled, pulling five small devices from behind her back, like miniature, futuristic Ipads. “-if you place the mark that’s on your Spark Doll’s foot on this device, they can return to their natural state!”

  
Once all the Paladins had taken a device, the Altean Princess straightened herself, regal composure returning. “Now it is time to get the other Lions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ultra-literal-fandom-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, in case you couldn't tell this is gonna be /kinda/ canon divergent from all fandom point of views. And everything will pick up and get juicy in the next chapter, I promise!
> 
> I love Zetton. <3
> 
> Please give me feedback. ;u;


End file.
